memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Columbia/For Want of a Nail/Act Four
In the 19th century the away team is shocked by seeing the General. So, Captain Martin I believe it is right General Washington says as he looks at her. She nods at him. Yes, General and it's an honor to meet you Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Sorry it's hard to believe that a woman is a commander of an army helping us fight the British, care to explain how you got your command? General Washington says as he looks at her. She looks at him. We were on our way back to a forward command base when our original commanding officer Colonel Black was shot dead, that made me assume command of the overall forces I ordered them to retreat and we got seperated from them Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Ah, that's interesting sorry for your lost General Washington says as he looks at them. In the 22nd century the Columbia is in orbit around the planet as three Romulan warbirds decloak in front of the three NX-class vessels. On the bridge the lights are dimmed and red lights are flashing as Lieutenant Shrun looks at his console. We're being hailed by the lead vessel Lieutenant Shrun says as he reports. Commander Nelson looks at the viewer. On screen Romulan vessel this Commander James Nelson of the United Earth vessel Columbia you're tresspassing in Earth space, you will return to your side of the border or we will open fire Commander Nelson says as he looks at the viewer he does the throat slash. Shrun cuts the hail. The ship jolts under the fire. Hull plating holding Ensign T'Ro says as he looks at his console. Commander Nelson looks at him. Evasive pattern beta four but keep us within range of the shuttlepod's portal Commander Nelson says as he looks at him. He nods. Aye, Commander Ensign T'Ro says as he inputs commands into the helm. Ship jolts as he hangs onto the armrests of the Captain's chair. Hull plating down to 68% Ensign T'Ro says as he inputs commands into the helm. Commander Nelson turns to the Ensign at tactical. Reserve power to hull plating return fire torpedoes full spread Commander Nelson says as he looks at him. The Ensign inputs commands into the tactical console. The Columbia fires phase cannons and torpedoes as the Lexington and Constellation fire at the other two ships. In the 19th century the away team are thinking about how to get out, they heard weapons fire and they had to get Lao out of there and takes her back to the shuttlepod and get into the pod as explosions are going off around them. In the pod the team is sitting in the pod. I wonder what the hell is happening? Doctor Finn says as she looks at them. Lao looks at one of the consoles. It's weapons fire the signature is Romulan Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at the console. They're surprised. I'm guessing that the Columbia is looking for us shuttlepod to Columbia, Commander Nelson respond Captain Martin says as she inputs commands into the console. In the 22nd century the Columbia, Lexington, and Constellation are having a shoot out with a trio of Romulan warbirds. On the bridge Commander Nelson is leaning forward on the helm as sparks fly from the ceiling as he turns to the Ensign at tactical. Reroute emergency power to hull plating, return fire target their power grid Commander Nelson says as he looks at her. She nods. The Columbia fires a volley of photonic torpedoes and scores several direct hits on the lead vessel causing explosions on the hull and it loses a wing the wing falls into the temporal rift that swallowed the shuttlepod. In the 19th century the wing fals down to the ground scaring everyone as the landing party isn't happy about seeing that. Oh crap Captain Martin says as she looks at it.